


Living with the land in harmony

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Camping, Future, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set while Kurt and Blaine are still studying in New York after they get married.</p><p>The title is taken from the song ‘Back to the earth’ by Jason Mraz. It’s cute, listen to it. Below are the lyrics which gave me inspiration for this little drabble, that and the fact that I went camping and hated it.</p><p>Whenever my head starts to hurt<br/>Before it goes from bad to feeling worse<br/>I turn off my phone<br/>I get down low<br/>And put my hands in the dirt</p><p>I try to stop the world from moving so fast<br/>Try to get a grip on where I'm at<br/>AND simplify<br/>This dizzy life<br/>And put my feet in the grass</p><p>I'm going back to the earth<br/>I'm going back to the earth<br/>I'm going back to work<br/>I'm going back to the earth</p><p>The only explanation for a high rise<br/>Must be that everybody wants to get high<br/>And move on up<br/>To a deluxe<br/>Apartment in the sky</p><p>Well, the higher we go, the taller we grow<br/>We lose sight of the land below<br/>Well, you can have your place<br/>Up in outer space<br/>'Cause my home is where my food is grown</p><p>I'm going back to the earth<br/>I'm going back to the earth<br/>I'm going back to work<br/>I'm going back to the earth</p><p>We are animals (we are animals)<br/>We are wild (we are wild)<br/>We started with the motion<br/>At the bottom of the ocean<br/>Now we're swinging from the tops of the trees</p><p>We are animals (we are animals)<br/>We are wild (we are wild)<br/>And to truly be forgiven<br/>We must all get back to living<br/>With the land in harmony</p>
    </blockquote>





	Living with the land in harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This is set while Kurt and Blaine are still studying in New York after they get married.
> 
> The title is taken from the song ‘Back to the earth’ by Jason Mraz. It’s cute, listen to it. Below are the lyrics which gave me inspiration for this little drabble, that and the fact that I went camping and hated it.
> 
> Whenever my head starts to hurt  
> Before it goes from bad to feeling worse  
> I turn off my phone  
> I get down low  
> And put my hands in the dirt
> 
> I try to stop the world from moving so fast  
> Try to get a grip on where I'm at  
> AND simplify  
> This dizzy life  
> And put my feet in the grass
> 
> I'm going back to the earth  
> I'm going back to the earth  
> I'm going back to work  
> I'm going back to the earth
> 
> The only explanation for a high rise  
> Must be that everybody wants to get high  
> And move on up  
> To a deluxe  
> Apartment in the sky
> 
> Well, the higher we go, the taller we grow  
> We lose sight of the land below  
> Well, you can have your place  
> Up in outer space  
> 'Cause my home is where my food is grown
> 
> I'm going back to the earth  
> I'm going back to the earth  
> I'm going back to work  
> I'm going back to the earth
> 
> We are animals (we are animals)  
> We are wild (we are wild)  
> We started with the motion  
> At the bottom of the ocean  
> Now we're swinging from the tops of the trees
> 
> We are animals (we are animals)  
> We are wild (we are wild)  
> And to truly be forgiven  
> We must all get back to living  
> With the land in harmony

“Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Blaine asks; his voice low and whiny and just short of a whimper. Another gust of wind howls and rasps against the thin material of the tent and Blaine startles at the sound and shivers.

 

Kurt holds Blaine tighter in his arms and buries them deeper into their shared sleeping bag. “Because you love me.” He answers, his voice filled with hope and positivity. “Its fun, isn’t it?”

 

“Kurt, we’re sleeping on the ground. This isn’t fun.” Blaine moans.

 

“Blaine, we’re camping. Where’s your sense of adventure?” Blaine can’t see his husband’s face as he has his own face mushed down into his pillows, but he can hear the smile in Kurt’s voice and it’s pissing him off even more.

 

“Where has my husband gone? And who is this annoying yet still strangely-handsome vagabond in his place?” Blaine grumbles. The air mattress beneath them gives a tiny squeak and rumbles as Blaine tries to shift positions.

 

“I’m still here, sweetheart” Kurt soothes, kissing the back of Blaine’s head. “I just needed to get out of the city and get some fresh air. Don’t you find this all cosy and relaxing?”

 

The rain that had been minimal and quiet begins to lash down, and Blaine cringes with every pellet he can hear splashing against their tent, right by their heads.

 

“No.”

 

 _“Let’s go camping”_ was the very last thing that Blaine expected to come from his husband’s mouth. Yet, one Friday afternoon when their classes were finished and neither of them were on rotation for work, the words came out of Kurt’s mouth and Blaine almost fell off of his chair. 

 

Kurt who doesn’t like public bathrooms. Kurt who has an extensive daily moisturizing routine. Kurt who will rarely eat anything unless it’s fresh and grilled or organic. Kurt, _his_ well dressed, immaculate looking _Kurt_ wanted to go camping.

 

So, here they are in the middle of nowhere wrapped up in knitwear, lying on a less than comfortable mattress, in a rented tent from the camping store.

 

Because Kurt rarely asks for anything different. He expects the things that he is suppose to expect from his husband but he rarely _asks_ Blaine for anything other than what they already have or do. And when he’s standing in their tiny living room holding out camping brochures with his face open and clear and alight, Blaine can’t deny him anything.

 

Their mattress is starting to deflate, there is a leak which is refusing to be found somewhere in the ceiling of the tent and Blaine has needed to pee for the past 30 minutes but has refused to get out of bed to find his way to the facility block on the campsite. They are surrounded by trees and darkness and can’t get any signal on their cell-phones and this is just _not_ Blaine’s idea of fun at all. 

 

He’s surprised, really, that he feels this way. He’s always thought of himself as the outdoorsy, adventurous type. But he’s just really not enjoying this experience. He’s even more surprised at how calm and happy Kurt seems. Maybe its age that changed them both.

 

Blaine can’t deny that earlier on when they set off for the campsite and Kurt appeared wearing washed out jeans, hiking boots, a faded shirt and a bandana wrapped around his head that he looked pretty hot. It suits Kurt, the hot rugged look and this new relaxed personality he seems to have adopted since suggesting the idea.  

 

Kurt drove them for miles to the campsite in their rented car, and thoroughly enjoyed watching their pop-up tent blow up to full capacity without a pole needed. He started up the barbeque and they ate burgers for dinner and toasted marshmallows for desert. And Kurt had loved every moment of it, taking pictures and singing songs and Blaine doesn’t think he’s heard him complain once.

 

The rain continues to fall hard and heavy and Blaine tries to slow his breathing to get himself to calm down. If he were at home he would have loved the sound of rainfall against the window. But he also would have been inside, safe and warm with a steaming mug of something delicious and access to the internet or a TV or a toilet.

 

Blaine is not a materialistic person, he wouldn’t call himself high-maintenance but that doesn’t mean that he has to like camping, right?

 

“My dad used to take me camping after my mom died,” Kurt says out of nowhere. His nose is buried in Blaine’s hair and his arms are tight around Blaine’s waist. His breath is warm and his voice low and quiet. “It’s the only real vacation that we had apart from little trips here and there. I hated it at first. Couldn’t understand why people would choose to do it. But I got used to it, and I liked watching my dad fight with the tent poles and throwing tent pegs at the ground in frustration.” He chuckles and Blaine laughs with him at the thought of an angry Burt. “He tried to teach me how to fish but I wasn’t interested. We went hiking and he made me hotdogs on the barbeque and he’d tell me stories at night with just a torch to see each other with.”

 

Blaine feels his body start to relax in Kurt’s arms at the sound of Kurt’s voice. “It sounds…wonderful,” he murmurs, unsure whether to comment or not.

 

“It wasn’t. But it also kind of was.” Kurt says. “The thing is, my dad was like a different person whenever we went away camping for the weekend. He didn’t talk the same or think the same as he did back at home. He looked better. He seemed happy and carefree because really, what is there to worry about when you’re living like this?”

 

Blaine resists the urge to say “a lot of things.” He knows what Kurt is getting at. A wave of guilt washes over him as he understands what Kurt is saying.   

 

They returned to New York as husbands, Blaine started a new school and they both uprooted once again and moved into a new home. A lot has happened and there has been a lot to be stressed about. A lot to argue about. Kurt’s been worrying about a project he has due and Blaine had been pretty sure he would have wanted to spend the weekend preparing for it—with Blaine out of the way.

 

Instead, here they are.

 

Realisation comes to Blaine in a flash. Kurt just wanted to get away. He wanted to be carefree and happy like his dad could be, even while suffering through the loss of his wife.

 

There are no schools here, no jobs or bills or rent to pay, no families to worry about or friends to bicker with. They just have each other.

 

Blaine rolls over and kisses Kurt’s chest over his pyjamas and woolly sweater. He drapes himself over Kurt’s body and hugs him close and tight to fight off the chill.

 

“I’m glad you’re happy, Kurt” he says. “If this is what it takes, then I’ll come camping with you again. Most definitely. I appreciate why you brought me here, thank you.” 

 

Kurt lifts his head and kisses the closest part of Blaine he can reach. “I know it was kind of sudden. We can go home if you really don’t like it?” He says.

 

The weather outside the tent is calming and Blaine’s eyelids are becoming heavy. Its way after midnight, the sun will probably be setting soon and they’ll be on their way. “Nah, let’s stay. I want to stay” he mumbles in Kurt’s chest.

 

Kurt squeezes Blaine tight and let’s himself succumb to the pull of sleep under less than grand conditions, but he wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.


End file.
